


Dinner With The Devil

by Jenifer_Cullen, katychan666



Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Annoyance, Dinner, Eye rolls, Jealous Magnus, Laughter, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Maryse is a good parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenifer_Cullen/pseuds/Jenifer_Cullen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec finally decides to introduce Magnus' uncle, the one and only, Lucifer, to his mother. Lucifer prepares a little dinner for all of them and while most of them are hitting it off, Magnus is not impressed at all. His uncle is hogging all of the attention and Magnus isn't happy at all!





	Dinner With The Devil

“She should be here any minute now,'' announced Alec, who was in the living room, waiting for his mother to come over to Magnus'. That evening, she was going to meet a part of Magnus' family, Lucifer, Magnus' uncle and the devil himself. Alec was quite excited to introduce him to his mother, because for some strange reason, he took quite a big liking for Lucifer. Magnus didn't understand it, because he honestly thought that Alexander would be the last person to like his uncle, but there they were, his boyfriend and uncle hitting it off and even though Magnus should be happy that Alec was getting along with his family, he wasn't.

Oh, no. Not in the least. The warlock didn't want to admit, but he was jealous. Stupid and childish emotion, but he couldn’t help himself. He didn’t like it that Lucifer was stealing his spot light. He was so used to being the centre of Alec’s attention and now that Lucifer has hogged all of his attention, he was just sulking in the background.

“Do you really think it was a smart idea to introduce him to Maryse?” asked Magnus and crossed his arms on top of his chest. “She probably won’t like him. I mean, Maryse is humble, while my uncle is anything but,” huffed Magnus and narrowed his eyes when Alec started cracking up.

“Your humble side is as deep as Lucifer’s, but my mom grew to like you quite a lot,” said Alec and Magnus’ jaw dropped offended by being compared to Lucifer. Alec pressed a quick kiss on top of Magnus’ forehead and then disappeared into the kitchen when Lucifer called for him. Magnus watched Alec leave and he pouted again, but kept his mouth shut and followed Alec into the kitchen, horrified when he saw Lucifer feeding Alec the food he was cooking for the dinner.

Of course Lucifer volunteered to be the one cooking. Like always, everything had to be about him!

“How is it?” asked Lucifer and Alec’s eyes widened.

“Oh, it’s so good,” said Alec, moaning slightly and Magnus narrowed his eyes. Only he was allowed to get those sounds out of _his_ Alexander. When Lucifer made Alec try more, his eyes travelled to his nephew and he wore a satisfied smirk and Magnus rolled his eyes. When he was about to make a snarky comment about it, there was a knock at the door and he was the only one who seemed to hear it, Lucifer and Alec too busy with cooking.

“Maryse’s here,” announced Magnus and Alec looked at him, nodding, then went back to Lucifer. “Fine, I’m getting the door then,” said Magnus and stomped out of the room, going to the door and he opened it, forcing himself to smile when he saw Alexander’s mother and was surprised to see his little brother there as well.

“Magnus, hi!” said Maryse and gave the warlock a quick hug, then handed him a bottle of champagne. Her bringing something to drink when she came over had become something of a tradition and Magnus smiled, feeling his previous annoyance disappearing a bit and he was more than happy to return the hug and he then signed the two of them to step inside, Max curiously looking around.

“It’s very kind of you that you decided to join us at the dinner, young Shadowhunter,” said Magnus and Max gave him a little smile. Truth be told, he hated ‘grown up’ dinners, he only came because Maryse told him about Lucifer being there and there was no way that he was going to miss on an opportunity like that.

“Where is he?” blurted out Max when he couldn’t contain excitement and Magnus’ smile fell.

“Excuse me?”

“Max, don’t be rude,” said Maryse and let out a little chuckle. “He’s just excited to meet your uncle,” said Maryse and Magnus narrowed his eyes. Well, of course he was. Magnus pointed to the kitchen, telling that Lucifer was in there and Max ran to the kitchen without saying anything and Maryse clicked with her tongue. “I’m so sorry about him,” said Maryse and Magnus smiled in the end, shaking his head.

“That’s quite alright,” said the warlock and took Maryse’s jacket, hanging it, then signing her to come join him in the dining area. “Please do sit down,” said Magnus and Maryse started looking around the place, which looked lovely. It looked like Magnus did some redecorating.

“You really made the place look… outstanding,” said Maryse and Magnus’ big ego grew at that. Of course, the place looked amazing. He made sure to go all out, wanting to show Lucifer that he was indeed a better host than him.

“Why thank you,” said Magnus. “Just little something I came up in the last minute,” said Magnus, which was a lie. He spent the entire day thinking of how he should make the place look outstanding, just to rub it into Lucifer’s face. “Now, let me get you something to drink and then I’ll go check up on the food,” said Magnus.

“It’s not Alec cooking, is it?” asked Maryse carefully and Magnus chuckled.

“No, Lucifer’s doing the cooking today. I don’t let Alexander near the kitchen after our last dinner,” joked Magnus and Maryse grinned.

“Oh,” said Maryse. “I can’t wait to meet him,” she then said, kind of nervous since the actual devil was currently at Magnus’ loft, but still excited.

“Yes, of course,” said Magnus under his breath and narrowed his eyes when he heard Lucifer’s loud complaining from the kitchen.

After pouring a glass of wine for Maryse, he went to the kitchen and the scene unfolding in there made him crack up. Lucifer was backing away from Max, who was literally bursting with excitement.

“So you’re the devil?”

“Why do you look so human?”

“Do you use glamour too?”

“What is your true form?”

“Do you have wings?”

“How is hell? Do you like hell? Is it hot down there? Why are you up here?” were the questions that Max was asking and didn’t even give Lucifer the time to reply and Lucifer was completely horrified. Oh, right, Lucifer was helpless with children. That amused Magnus to no end and when Lucifer saw his nephew, he quickly hurried over to him and hid behind Alec.

“Alec do something about this child,” said Lucifer. “Where is the off switch on these things?” he asked and Magnus was laughing in the background, Lucifer giving him an annoyed look.

“Max, go join mom in the dining room, tell her the food is coming soon,” said Alec and even thought Max was pouting, he listened to his older brother and Lucifer felt weight lifting off of his shoulders.

“This one is even worse than Detective’s offspring,” commented Lucifer and then returned back to the stove. “Thank you,” he then said and looked at Alec, who was shaking his head.

“Oh, Max is nothing compared to Jace,” said Alec and shook his head. “Always getting me in trouble. Ah, being the responsible and the oldest sibling is such a pain in the ass,” whined Alec and Lucifer nodded, because he knew what the other was talking about. Just like Alec, he also had to put up with a lot of shit his siblings had been putting him through over all the centuries.

“I can relate,” said Lucifer and rolled his eyes. “Having siblings is a nightmare.”

“What can we do?” asked Alec. “Can’t live with them, can’t live without them,” added Alec, Lucifer having to agree with that.

The food was soon served, the five of them having a good time as they ate. Well, most of them. Magnus wasn’t having a good time at all. Much to his horror, everyone kept praising Lucifer for his cooking and later on Lucifer brought out the most expensive, aged wine, impressing Maryse and Magnus just kept rolling his eyes as he poured Maryse a glass of it first.

“I’ve been saving this for a special occasion. It’s the oldest bottle of Merlot known to man, apparently. I won it in an auction and what better day to open it than today,” Lucifer said while pouring the wine and turning his charm on for Maryse

Alec, on the other hand, was happy to see how things were going. Maryse seemed to like Lucifer, he had completely won her over with the wine thing and she couldn’t stop smiling as he was looking at him, Lucifer complimenting her good looks, telling some of funny anecdotes, Maryse laughing silently and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“Oh, the dinner is delicious,” said Maryse. “You’re a wonderful host, Lucifer,” said Maryse and Lucifer beamed with pride, waggling his eyebrows when Magnus gave him an unamused look. “I haven’t had this much fun in years,” she then added and Magnus’ jaw dropped. What about the dinner he threw for them a few weeks prior to that?!

Magnus was talking to himself under his breath and Alec chuckled, looking at him and he placed a hand over his own, linking their fingers together and the warlock looked at him. “Why are you in such a bad mood?” asked Alec with a smile, but had an idea what was the reason behind Magnus’ pouts.

“I’m not,” lied Magnus.

“Darling I know you. You can’t fool me. What’s wrong?” Alec asked, confused, gently taking Magnus’ hand in his and giving it a squeeze. Magnus’ heart stuttered at the gesture.

“Don’t worry, Alexander. Everything is fine, I promise,” Magnus replied, warmly. Alec grinned and pressed a kiss to his lips, “If you say so,” he said and turned back to Lucifer.

“Lucifer, you were talking about your siblings. I get that you are the devil and your siblings are demons, but there is no way that they are more troublesome than mine,” Alec challenged.

 Lucifer raised an eyebrow, “Is that a challenge, Shadowhunter?” he questioned, cocking his head slightly.

“Not a challenge. I just want to know more,” Alec clarified.

“Well, my little sister, Lilith, she is such an impulsive little thing. She gets so emotional and needs everything to go her way and finally who has to clean her mess? Me! It’s always me and the others. Lilith and her outbursts, I swear. She is so damn stubborn. Dad forbid that something doesn’t go her way,” Lucifer complained, rolling his eyes.

“By the Angel, I can totally relate. That’s most definitely Clary. She is so damn impulsive! When I first met her, she just dived headfirst into everything. You know how annoying that is? Here’s this girl so new to our world and she just refuses to let us, the people who actually _know_ stuff, help her out. She caused so much trouble that I went as far marrying this envoy from the Clave so that I could keep in control of the institute,” Alec moaned, telling Lucifer about the first few months of meeting Clary.

“She sounds like trouble,” commented Lucifer after he heard Alec’s whole story about this Clary girl and Alec chuckled to that and took his wine glass into his hand and emptied it in one big gulp.

“Oh she is,” said Alec and made a face after he forced the alcohol down his throat. “But nothing compared to Jace,” said the Shadowhunter and the devil hummed in agreement.

“Douche Junior?”

“That’s the one,” said Alec.

“Well, one of my younger brothers is like that. Asmodeus,” said Lucifer and groaned, telling Alec a few stories about Magnus’ father, the warlock listening as well as he was previously chatting with Maryse and Max. Alec was just watching Lucifer with compassion in his eyes, because he could so relate. “And again it’s me who has to clean up the mess he makes. Every. Single. Time,” said Lucifer and groaned.

“He sounds a lot like Jace,” said Alec and Magnus snorted next to him. Alec was right, his father meant trouble.

“Oh, hush, Alec,” said Maryse and Alec looked at his mother. “Jace is not… that bad,” she said, trying to be polite to her other son, but her uncertain tone made everyone laugh at the table, Max laughing the most, because even he knew that Jace loved getting in trouble. Well, like he liked to put it, trouble always seemed to find him.

“Mom, I love Jace more than anyone, but ever since we were little kids, it was always my job to look-”

“You’re the oldest, Alec, so you needed to be the responsible one.”

Alec narrowed his eyes and turned to Lucifer. “See, what did I tell you? Being the oldest sibling sucks,” whined Alec and rolled his eyes, Maryse folding her arms on top of her chest and narrowed her eyes.

“Oh, you were a wonderful older brother and you still are,” said Maryse, being the doting parent that she was. “You know, he was always so overprotective of Izzy and Jace, especially when it came to Izzy. If a boy even came near her, he got so protective of her,” said Maryse and Alec felt his cheeks heating up when Magnus went ‘aww’ next to him.

“How very sweet of you, Alexander,” said Magnus and placed a hand on top of Alec’s knee, Alec’s cheeks going even redder when his mother decided that it was a wonderful - not in Alec’s opinion - idea to share more stories about little Alec and his adventures with Izzy, Jace and Max.

“Your siblings are very lucky to have you,” said Lucifer and Alec gave him a little smile, Magnus rolling his eyes when he saw how shy Alec had gotten at Lucifer’s compliment, but he decided to let it slide for this once.

“Yes, it was quite the challenge putting up with the three… well four of you,” said Maryse playfully and looked at Max, who was now busy with stuffing his face with food, gave his mom a little smile and went back to eating the food Lucifer prepared for them. “I tried my best with raising them,” she said and Lucifer nodded.

“You seem like a wonderful mother,” said Lucifer softly, his thoughts wandering to his own mother and a sad smile spread across his face. “You certainly raised your son into a wonderful young man,” said Lucifer and grinned, sending a little seductive smile in Alec’s way, who didn’t seem to catch it, but Magnus sure did and gave his uncle a look of disapproval.

“Oh I heavily doubt it. I was too busy with the Clave and clearing up the Lightwood name. Alec took care of everyone most of the time. Every time I had to go out for a mission or finish up some paperwork, Alec would always take care of Izzy, keep Max from crying and take care of Jace as well,” Maryse disagreed with Lucifer.

“After a while, I stopped being a mother and became a tyrant with Clave prejudices clouding my head. I was a horrible person and I regret it and I have been trying to make amends for a while now,” Maryse continued.

“Oh Maryse, I’m sure that Alec wouldn’t be as responsible as he is now if it weren’t for you,” Lucifer consoled her, placing a hand over Maryse’s.

“He was five. He didn’t need to be responsible then. I’m just lucky. Despite being a terrible and negligent mother, my children still grew up to be perfect,” Maryse replied, tears welling in her eyes, thinking of her past.

She looked at Alec, “Especially you, Alec. You could’ve acted out, but instead you chose to do my work for me,” she turned away looking ashamed. Now it was Alec’s turn to take Maryse’s hand,

“Mom, hey, it’s okay. Everything’s been forgiven. You were under a lot of pressure, from both the Clave and Dad as well as yourself. Izzy, Jace and I don’t hold you responsible for it anymore. You tried to change and you succeeded. That’s what matters,” Alec said, firmly, looking into her eyes, leaving no room for argument.

Maryse smiled, squeezing his hand in gratitude, “And I will be always be grateful for that. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I didn’t have you four. You four are the reason that I can still keep going on despite being de-runed.”

“Maryse, I have to ask, didn’t you have anyone to help you out with your children?” Lucifer asked, “I would think a strong woman such as you would have a lot of suitors.”

“Like I said, it was mostly just me, Robert was out and about, most of the time,” said Maryse under her breath and that got Lucifer’s attention going again.

“Robert?”

“My husband. Well, ex-husband,” said Maryse, correcting herself as she was still getting used to the divorce.

“Oh? _Ex-_ husband,” said Lucifer and his smile grew in amusement and he leaned closer to Maryse, a faint blush welcoming the woman’s cheeks. “You have to tell me everything. What happened?”

“Lucifer, _don’t_ ,” said Magnus under his breath and poked his uncle. The devil shushed his nephew and went back to working his charms on Maryse, who didn’t mind the attention one bit.

“So, what happened?” asked Lucifer, insisting on knowing more details.

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to bore you with details of my failed marriage,” said Maryse and chuckled.

“Oh, I insist.”

“Well… there was another woman,” said Maryse and shrugged. “So, here we are,” said Maryse and Lucifer’s eyes widened.

“The man must had been blind to look at someone else. I mean you’re just _lovely_ ,” said Lucifer as he couldn’t resist and Maryse just flushed again and started chuckling again. Alec wasn’t really paying attention to him at the time, but Magnus was horrified.

“Lucifer!” hissed Magnus.

“Oh, it’s quite alright,” said Maryse. “I don’t mind.”

“Oh of course you don’t,” said Magnus under his breath and turned to Alec, taking his hand and Lucifer went back to the couple, smiling when he saw them. Something didn’t add up in Lucifer’s mind. Alec mentioned almost marrying an Envoy from the Clave. So how did he go from almost marrying someone to dating his nephew?!

“Wait! I have a doubt now. If you were going to marry this Clave Envoy, then how are you and my nephew a thing?” Lucifer asked, confusion lingering in his eyes.

“Long story short, Magnus crashed my wedding, I kissed him and here we are,” Alec surmised, nonchalantly pressing a kiss to Magnus’ temple.

Lucifer’s eyes widened, “That is quite the flair for the dramatics you’ve got here. I thought that was your forte, dear nephew,” Lucifer teased.

“Well, I decided to tear a page out of Magnus’ book for this one,” Alec chuckled, “and came out in the most extra way possible.”

“Yes, most definitely. Even _I_ was surprised. Alexander was such a stickler for rules, I thought he was coming over to me to ask me to leave,” Magnus explained.

“Well, what about the poor girl you left on the altar, then? Was she steaming with anger? Did she try to take revenge?” Lucifer asked, all too excited, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

“Calm down, Lucifer. Actually, Lydia was the one who encouraged me to be with Magnus. She told me that I deserved to be happy. We’re actually close friends now,” Alec said, laughing a bit.

“Well, she sounds like quite the woman. I would love to meet _her_ someday,” Lucifer laughed.

“Of course you would,” Magnus muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes.

“Oh, oh, Lucifer,” said Max, excited. “You’re a fallen angel, right?” he asked and Lucifer raised his head high up in the air, glowing with pride.

“Well, yes.”

“So you have wings?”

“That I do,” said Lucifer and then an idea popped into his mind. “Wish to see my real face? I can show you my wings as well,” he then pointed out and Max’s face lit up with excitement.

“Yes,” said Max and Lucifer looked at Maryse.

“May I?” asked Lucifer. “I don’t want to traumatise the little pest,” he then added, Magnus rolled his eyes at that because he could see it was just fake concern. Lucifer was just trying to impress Maryse and be the centre of attention.

“Oh, please do,” said Maryse, interested to see the real face of the devil as well.

“Very well,” said Lucifer, pleased with answer and put the glamour down, his real face put out on display and while Maryse flinched a bit, Max’s eyes grew huge and he covered his mouth with his hands.

“That’s so freaking cool,” breathed out little Max and Lucifer grinned.

“Oh sure,” said Magnus and folded his arms on his chest, a pout visible on his lips, Alec cocking his head to the side. Max didn’t find his cat eyes cool! Magnus huffed under his under his breath and he went back to eating the food in silence. He didn’t like this; Lucifer was hogging all of the attention. No one even pointed out how amazing the dining room looked. Well, Maryse did, but Alexander made no comment about it!

“It gets even better,” said Lucifer. “Look,” he said, stood up and extended out his wings.

Lucifer’s wings were absolutely breath-taking and stunning. Even Alec found himself unable to look away and Magnus’ jaw dropped when he saw the way Alec was looking at Lucifer’s wings. “Woah,” whispered Alec and blinked a few times, completely in awe. “They’re beautiful,” he commented and Lucifer flashed him his brightest smile he mustered. Lucifer was completely enjoying all this attention. Making his nephew jealous was just an added bonus. Guess those bloody wings that he’d tried so hard to get rid of, had their use after all, even if it was a quite petty one. But Lucifer would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying Magnus’ reaction.

“Not bad, right?” asked Lucifer and then sat back down, his wings hidden that time and Magnus looked at Alec, completely unamused.

“What?”

“Why don’t you date _him_ then?!” snapped Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened, trying his best to hold back his laughter. “If you think he’s so amazing and cool, you should-” the warlock snapped, his jealousy mode full on and Alec quickly silenced him with a kiss.

Lucifer glanced at the two of them and a little smile spread across his face when he saw Magnus and Alec bickering. Magnus’ jealousy was adorable, Lucifer finding it adorable that his nephew got so mad so easily.

Magnus’ annoyance faded away in a blink of an eye when Alec kissed him and Lucifer sighed happily. He was happy for Magnus. He only jumped in to check on Magnus once in a while, but this was the happiest he had seen him in a long while. The effect Alec Lightwood had on him was amazing and he was happy for the two of them. But that still didn’t mean that he would stop messing around with the warlock.

“You really do love him a lot, don’t you?” whispered Lucifer when he saw Magnus was busy with chatting with Maryse and Alec’s little brother again. Alec looked at Magnus and a shy smile spread across his face.

“Of course I do,” said Alec and cursed mentally when he felt his cheeks heating up.

“I haven’t seen him smile so much in centuries,” said Lucifer and Alec frowned when Lucifer got all serious all of the sudden. “I’m happy for you two, I wish I’d be lucky one day to find a true love like you two have,” said Lucifer, getting all sappy. The devil was a big sap, who knew? “It’s rare to find true love these days,” he said, speaking from his own experiences. “You better be good to him, understood?”

Alec narrowed his eyes and nodded slowly. Was Lucifer trying to give him ‘the shovel talk’? That kind of amused Alec and he smiled. “Yes, of course,” said Alec. “He’s the best thing that has happened to me, I’d never hurt him.”

“You better not. Because if you do, you’ll feel my wrath, Shadowhunter,” said Lucifer, his eyes turning red for further intimidation and Alec gave him a nervous smile. “I’m the master of punishment, don’t forget that. Dear old Lucifer is _always_ watching,” said Lucifer, his voice deeper and colder, a cheerful smile still on his face and Alec, who thought it was kind of amusing to see Lucifer watching out for Magnus like that, before, was now quite… freaked out. He just smiled nervously, out of politeness and quickly grabbed Magnus’ hand.

“Alexander?” asked Magnus, but smiled when he felt Alec grabbing for his hand and cocked his head to the side. “Anything wrong?”

“Not really...”

“I was just telling to your Shadowhunter,” started Lucifer. “That I hope one day I have what you two have as well,” said Lucifer and Magnus looked at his uncle. “I’m happy you finally found the right person after so many… heartbreaks,” said Lucifer and Magnus only smiled a bit, because he knew Lucifer was coming from a good place. Sure, he liked messing around and competing with him, but deep inside Lucifer was a sweetheart. Sort of, for the devil.

“Thank you,” said Magnus and Lucifer hummed in amusement.

“Alec really seems like the full package, perfect,” said Magnus when Alec was busy with chatting to Max and Maryse. “Maybe I should try stealing him from you? What I’d give to have someone who looks like an angel, is kind spirited and a beast in the bed,” joked Lucifer and Magnus groaned.

 “You would like that, wouldn’t you, dear Uncle,” Magnus started, playing Lucifer’s game, “I’ll tell you this,” he lowered his voice, leaning in to whisper into Lucifer’s ear, “Being a beast in the bed is an understatement compared to what that man does to me. In my eight hundred years of living on this earth, I can tell you that Alexander has shown me whole new worlds in bed,” Magnus said, smirking.

Lucifer’s smile widened, “Oh nephew,” he drawled, “You’ve caught quite the fish. I would ask for a threesome, but you never were one to share, were you,” Lucifer’s eyes glinted.

“You know me quite well, uncle. There’s no way I’m going to share all _that,_ ” Magnus said, gesturing a finger to the whole of Alec, “with you.”

“That’s what I thought. Quite selfish of you, is it not? To keep such a fine specimen to yourself,” Lucifer jibed.

“Au contraire, I believe that a perfect specimen such as me deserves another to keep him company,” Magnus replied coolly.” Alec turned to see Magnus and Lucifer, in their own little bubble and frowned. Magnus seems freer now. He was so uncomfortable before.

“Alec, what’s wrong?” Maryse asked as he held Max in his arms to prevent him from running off.

“It’s Magnus. He was so off during the dinner. Now he seems . . . relieved? I guess. I don’t know how to put it,” Alec replied, his frown deepening.

Maryse chuckled, “Well, it was quite obvious to me. Magnus is jealous, Alec,” Maryse said, slowly so that it would sink into her son who looked at her as if what she said was absolutely absurd and mental.

“But why? He’s _Magnus!_ ” Alec questioned.

“Well, even Magnus tends to feel insecure sometimes right? I mean, he’s only human . . . well, half human, but you get what I mean,” Max gave his input, his voice startling Alec as he was so into observing Magnus and Lucifer that he’d forgotten about holding Max.

“I don’t know, Max, I’ve never seen Magnus jealous before,” Alec disagreed with his little brother.

“Well, now you have. Let’s be honest, Lucifer is very charming . . . and hot . . . like _really_ hot,” Maryse said, looking at Lucifer who had slung an arm around Magnus’ shoulder.

“Okay, mom, I get it. He’s hot. Cool down,” Alec said, feeling a little embarrassed over his mother’s word vomit.

“Oh come on, Alec. I’m a divorced woman _and_ I have eyes. You can’t honestly tell me that Lucifer is not sexy as hell,” Maryse said. Alec’s eyes widened significantly and he put his hands over Max’s ears.

“Mom, keep it in your pants. There are children here,” Alec whisper yelled.

“Yes, and that child is you. I’m a single woman, I should be allowed to talk about hot men,” Maryse replied, enjoying the torment in Alec’s face.

Alec’s face distorted even more, “Not to me!! I’m your son, I don’t wanna know what kinda guy you wanna _sleep_ with,” Alec replied, horrified.

“By the look you have on your face, I think you should be closing _your_ ears and not mine,” Max interrupted.

“You need to stop being cheeky. Go torture, Lucifer,” Alec said, frowning at Max and set him down who quickly ran over to Lucifer.

Lucifer stepped back, fear in his eyes as Magnus gracefully caught Max, as he flung himself to Lucifer, and held him up. “Was Alexander boring you, little Shadowhunter?” Magnus asked as he saw Alec finishing the conversation with his mother and coming towards them.

“They were just having boring adult talk. Mom thought Lucifer was--” Max was cut off as Maryse took him out of his hands, “That’s enough of you, young man. How about we get back to dinner? We did stop mid way to see the Devil face and the wings,” Maryse suggested.

“Oh what a lovely idea,” Lucifer said as he pulled out her chair for her and settled down opposite to her as she thanked him.

Magnus rolled his eyes once again. That seemed to be the theme of this dinner now, how many times Magnus rolled his eyes. Lucifer caught him this time, though, “You ought to stop that, dear nephew. Your face might stay that way and dear Alexander would have to find pleasure elsewhere . . .” Lucifer paused, “On second thought . . . do continue,” Lucifer amended, a devilish smirk crossing his face, pun intended, thank you very much.

“Lucifer, come on,” Alec chuckled.

“You’re right, you’re right. Let’s get to eating. I assure you that dessert is absolutely sinful and not in the naughty way,” Lucifer said tucking back into the food.

 “It’s quite enjoyable not having to be the person who cooks, once in a while,” Maryse admitted, taking a bit of her food.

“Oh, does Alexander not cook for you?” Lucifer questioned, for in the air.

“It’s Alec,” Alec reiterated.

“Oh, only Magnus can call you Alexander? That _is_ quite adorable,” Lucifer chuckled and turned his attention back to Maryse.

“Oh, Alec can cook, just not very well from what _I’ve_ tasted so far,” Maryse confessed.

“Hey,” Alec objected.

Maryse raised an eyebrow, “Would you like to object?”

“Actually, I realised that Alec cooks like a dream. He made a whole meal the other day and it was delicious. Guess Alec can’t cook stew or the recipe sucked,” Magnus defended Alec.

“Shall I bring out dessert now? I made tiramisu,” Lucifer said. Magnus and Alec went to go get it. “Well, Maryse, look like it’s just the three of us now . . . well, two. Looks like the little human is asleep,” Lucifer said, gesturing to Max.

Maryse smiled and stroked Max’s hair, “You don’t have that much experience with children, do you?” Maryse asked.

“Well, children don’t really come to hell, you see. They are pure souls,” Lucifer replied, a tinge of bitterness in tone.

“Lucifer, you may be the king of hell, but you’re not evil,” Maryse said, reaching out to hold his hand.

Lucifer scoffed, “Tell that to dear old Dad who sent me down to purgatory to punish humans for the rest of my immortal life.”

“That’s your job. I just want to know, how are you so _different_ from the other Greater Demons?” Maryse asked, wincing internally, hoping not to offend the Devil.

“I was sent down because I tried to start a rebellion against my father. The rest followed because they did unspeakable acts of sin. I didn’t _want_ to hurt anyone, but I am forced as a part of my eternal punishment,” Lucifer spat out.

“Well, now you’re here. And you’ve formed new friends and family,” Maryse consoled him.

Lucifer smiled, “You are quite right about that. Thank you Maryse. Now, what’s taking your son and my nephew so long to come out? You don’t think they are making out in there, do you?” Lucifer asked, grinning mischievously.

“What are you planning?” Maryse asked, seeing the grin on his face. “

Just a little parlour trick,” Lucifer replied and clicked his finger, waking up his magic and waved his hand. A part of the wall between the kitchen and the dining room became see through. “Well, turns out I was right” Lucifer laughed gleefully as he watched Alec, who was backed up against the counter, being kissed by Magnus, his arms around Alec’s waist, holding him close.

“Alec, Magnus, this is not the time to get a room, don’t you think? We didn’t realise you had a different thing in your mind for dessert,” Maryse yelled out, startling Alec and Magnus who saw the other two through the wall as well.

Alec went a deep red, coughing, “We’ll be out in a second,” he managed to say.

True to his word, the two came out with the tiramisu and they divided it amongst themselves, Maryse waking Max up to eat the dessert.

When the dinner came to an end, Maryse soon decided that it was the time for her and Max leave for the Institute. Max, on the other hand, didn’t seem to share the same opinion and he was whining when Maryse announced that it was time to leave. “But, mom, I don’t wanna leave yet,” said Max and then crossed his arms over his chest, looking over at his brother for help. “Tell her, Alec!”

“Max, listen to mom,” said Alec, “You’re already late for bed and you were sleeping through dinner.” and Max groaned.

“I want to hang out with Lucifer more!” said Max and then his eyes lit up when he looked at Lucifer, who flinched and gave Magnus a horrified look, shaking his head, trying to let him know that he was on Maryse’s side. It was time for the little pest to leave. Yes, he liked Alec’s brother, but that was enough hanging out for one day. “You suck,” he then said to Alec and hopped off to Magnus. “Can we stay for a little while?” asked Max, now talking to Magnus.

“I don’t see a problem with that,” said Magnus on purpose, just to drive Lucifer mad for a bit more and he then looked at his uncle. “Don’t make that face, dear uncle. You’ve made a new friend. How adorable is that?” said Magnus playfully and laughed silently when Lucifer stood up in attempt to distance himself, but Max was quicker and he wrapped his arms around Lucifer and the devil froze, lifted his arms up and then narrowed his eyes, awkwardly petting Max’s head a few times.

“There, there… child,” said Lucifer. “You should listen to your mother.”

Much to Lucifer’s luck, Max finally decided to let go, but only with a promise that they would hang out sometime soon again. After Maryse and Max said their goodbyes, Maryse thanking Lucifer for the dinner again - Magnus couldn’t resisting rolling his eyes again at that, because Lucifer was literally glowing with pride - Lucifer walked the two of them to the door and waved out of politeness to Max, then as he turned around, he let out a defeated sigh and he collapsed on top of Magnus’ couch.

“Children are a nightmare,” announced Lucifer, but then frowned when he realised that he was alone in the room. He got onto his legs and went to the kitchen, where Alec and Magnus were engaged in an intimate conversation, Alec leaning against the counter with his back, Magnus keeping Alec trapped against the counter with his body, leaning against him and Lucifer folded his arms on top of his chest. “Hey!” he said and the other two look into his direction. “Don’t just ignore me like that,” he complained.

Neither of them listened, Alec chuckling when Magnus whispered something into his ear and Lucifer decided to go closer. He felt like the third wheel and he wanted to change that. “So, the night’s still young, we should go somewhere,” suggested Lucifer, Magnus turning back and he shook his head.

“Be my guest, I’m not in the mood,” said Magnus.

“Alec, want to join me?”

Alec looked at him, interested at the offer. Like Lucifer said, it was still early and going out sounded pretty tempting, especially with Lucifer. He knew it would be probably a lot of fun and a smile spread across his face. “Sure that sounds...” started Alec, but then his voice trailed off when Magnus looked at him, wearing a look of disapproval on his face and Alec could sense jealousy again. “Maybe some other time,” he quickly corrected himself and Magnus seemed in a better mood after that.

“Suit yourself,” said Lucifer, disappointed a bit, but he knew that he’d find someone to keep him company. He always did and a sly smirk spread across his face when he looked at Magnus and Alec. “Oh, I get it now, you want the place all for yourself,” said Lucifer and sent them a wink, Alec’s face flushing at the tone of Lucifer’s voice. “Have fun kids and use protection,” he said with a wink and in the end decided to pay Pandemonium a little visit.

“Alone at last,” whispered Magnus and shook his head.

“Yeah,” said Alec. “But it was fun. I like Lucifer,” said Alec.

“So I’ve noticed,” said the warlock. “Though I can’t for the love of God figure out why you took such a big liking to him,” said Magnus and shook his head. “Lucifer’s obnoxious, cocky, the most-”

“You’re so jealous,” said Alec, interrupting Magnus and the warlock’s jaw dropped, the hunter bursting into laughter when he saw the look of disbelief on Magnus’ face.

“I. Am. Not.”

“Sure, whatever you say,” said Alec and stepped closer to Magnus, pressing a quick kiss against his boyfriend’s cheek and then wrapped his arms around him. Magnus was _so_ jealous, no matter what he said and that amused Alec, but he didn’t make another comment about it. “We should do this soon again,” said Alec and Magnus snorted.

“Oh sure, somewhere in the next century, maybe,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes.

Magnus took care of the dirty dishes with one swift snap of his fingers and then went into his living room with Alec, the two of them curling up next to each other, “Why are you so against Lucifer?” Alec asked, “He’s fun.”

“He’s fun? Alexander, _I’m_ fun. He’s extravagant and flirty and always needs to be the centre of attention,” Magnus huffed.

Alec raised an eyebrow, “Sounds like someone else I know.”

Magnus frowned, “Are you calling me an attention hogger?” he asked.

“Babe, it’s not something bad. Besides, I’m pretty sure I lost count of how many times you rolled your eyes after 10,” Alec said, laughing lightly.

 Magnus pouted, “I hate you. Maybe you should be with Lucifer if you enjoy being around him so much.”

Alec laughed, pouting, “Lucifer doesn’t make my heart beat fast when he’s near me. He doesn’t make my skin tingle or make my breath stop,” Alec said moving to kiss Magnus sweetly, “Like you do,” he continued smiling.

Magnus melted, “I’ll forgive that you basically recycled what I just said just for the fact that you actually remembered it and because you’re so adorable.”

“How can I ever forget what you say? Every moment with you will always be imprinted in my brain,” Alec said, sweetly, looking into Magnus’ eyes.

“I can’t stay mad when you look at me like that,” Magnus huffed.

Alec smiled, “That is why I look at you like that. Now what do you say we go to bed, cuddle a while and get some sleep. I’ll take tomorrow off if you want me to,” Alec offered.

“That would be lovely, Alexander,” Magnus said, kissing Alec gently, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Alec replied, smiling against his boyfriend’s lips. They both got up and changed and got into bed, Magnus spooning Alec, placing tiny kisses on the nape of his neck as they fell asleep, content.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading :)  
> We'd love to hear what you thought, so do leave a comment ^^


End file.
